Back To College
by MissJenniferLawrence
Summary: After summer break Cath goes back to college for her second year. She is not a freshman anymore! But on Thursday evening Levi isn't at school yet. Where is he? What happend? What is going to happen? And what is Laura doing at college?
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, The First Day**

Cath saw Wren running to Jandro, they kissed and hugged, she felt lonely. Levi hasn't texted her since last week Tuesday, she missed him. Her dad yelled from the back of the car "Cath, don't just sit in the car, help Wren and me to get your stuff to your rooms." "I'm coming dad, I just…"

"Cath, please help! Jandro is already bringing your stuff to your room!" Wren screamed while she was standing next to her door.

"Okay relax, I am already moving!" Cath slowly opened her door and Wren gave her a box and walked away.

Cath couldn't walk, she missed Levi too much, she had texted him a hundred times and probably called him even more. "Cath, what's wrong? Do you have pain or something?" "No, dad, I just… Never mind. I'll bring this box to my room."

* * *

Cath heared music playing, it was bad music, Reagan's music. She knocked on the door and Reagan opened it. "Hey, bitch! Couldn't you use you key? I was busy!"

"Doing what? You're already done with unpacking and I have a box in my hand."

"What is wrong with you, Cath? You seem very grouchy! Please don't tell me that Simon broke up with you in your imagination or that Simon and Baz broke up with each other in your fan fiction!"

"Reagan, just don't talk to me till I say that you can talk to me! And please turn off the music, it is horrible!" Reagan turned down the volume and Cath started unpacking.

After a hour she was done and she grabbed her bag and laptop: "Reagan, I am going to see Wren and my dad. I will see you later."

"Okay, but when you come back don't be grouchy anymore! Please?"

"I'm not going to promise that. By the way, do you know where Levi is?"

"No, the first person who would know where he is, that's you! And now go see your dad and sister!"

"Well… Okay. See ya!" Cath sounded desperate.

"Cath, wait, I'm going to Justin, so don't go looking for me!"

Cath walked to room 915, here sister was in the same hall and on the same floor, only two rooms away! Cath knocked and Wren opened, her dad and Jandro were also in the room, they were helping Wren unpacking. Cath looked to them strange. "Aren't you done yet? I am, and nobody helped me. You are with three…"

"Wren has a lot of stuff, maybe I should go to my own room to start unpacking. See you later!" with that Jandro left.

"Dad, I am already going to say goodbye. I want to go to Levi's house, so…"

"Okay, sure, why not?" Art walked to Cath and gave her a hug. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Dad, when you are home, please eat the leftovers we made for you and don't eat the Healthy Choice Meals, but cook! Drive safe! Bye!"

* * *

Cath rang the doorbell of Levi's house, one of his friends opened the door "Hey, Levi is not here!"

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"No, nobody knows… he hasn't texted us since last week! But you can come in if you want?"

"No, thanks. I'll head back to campus. See you!" But Cath didn't go back to campus, she sat down on the sidewalk and texted Levi.

_"Hey Levi, nobody knows where you are and I am worried… please call or text me! I miss you… I love you… and I want to see you… xxx your Cath"_

After Cath sent the message, she waited for Levi, but he didn't come. She waited a hour, maybe two, but he still didn't come.

* * *

Reagan was still in their room, that surprised Cath. "Hi Reagan, you said you would go to Justin, why are you still here?"

"Well… Justin went to a party with someone named Courtney and I wasn't invited!"

"Oh, that's bad" _Did she just said Courtney? Courtney, Wren's old roommate?_

"And are you still grouchy?"

"No, Reagan, I wasn't grouchy! I am just… I don't know how to say this. Just don't talk to me yet."

"Okay, sure, I'll go to Quinn or something…"

Cath took her laptop out of her bag and started writing a new chapter of _Carry On, Simon_. When she was almost done, her phone vibrated. She saw Levi's smiling face and pressed the call button.

"Hey, Cather"

"Oh. God. Levi… Where are you?"

"Home… I'm sorry"

"Levi… Why are you home?"

"I am not coming to school the first month, sorry!"

"Why not?"

"I miss you…"

"I miss you too! Why are you not coming…"

"I love you! Bye sweetheart!"

"No, Levi, NO! Wait Levi…" But Levi already hung up. Cath started crying, she cried and cried… Then she got a text from Levi

_"Hi Cather, I'm so sorry sweetheart… I will tell you what is happening when I'm back at school… I miss you and I love you… Don't worry about me, I'll be fine… Just stay at school for your grade and your scholarship, will you say to Reagan that she needs to call me? I love you, xxx L"_

Cath texted immediately back

_"Dear Levi, I love you and I will worry about you but that's me; I worry about everything! I hope to see you soon, I have really missed you this summer! 3 I will say to Reagan that she needs to call you… I have one question left; Why didn't you texted or called me back? I will always love you, call me tomorrow please? xxx Cath"_

Cath also texted Reagan

_"Hi! Levi texted me and said that you need to call him… I don't know why. Bye, Cath"_

_"Thanks bitchie! I will call him! Did he tell you where he is? I am coming back to the room, see you in a minute! Reag"_

_"Okay. Yeah, he said that he is home but not why he is home! Cath"_

* * *

Cath was in the bathroom when she heard Reagan kicking the door. "Cath? Cath? Where are you?"

"I'm here! Coming!" Cath almost ran out of the bathroom, Reagan laughed! "Stop laughing! What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he will not come to school in the first month."

"I already know, what else?"

"That you and me don't need to worry about him and that he'll be fine."

"Nothing else? He has already told me this…" Cath started crying, Reagan walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I just miss him and he doesn't want to say why he is home and coming back to school! I want to see him…"

"I know Cath… I have an idea; We drive to Arnold and visit him, I have a car!"

"Thanks Reagan, but he said that I need to stay at school, for my grades and my scholarship!"

"I know, but you can't stay here and leave him there alone in Arnold!"

"I don't know, I miss him, and I didn't need to worry about him… I don't want to lose my scholarship, but I need to see Levi… I'm now just going to sleep, goodnight."

* * *

Cath woke up in the middle of the night and saw her phone flashing,

_"Dear Cather, I know you will worry about me but a boyfriend says that to his girlfriend so… Sorry that I didn't call you back, I couldn't. When I'm back at school, I'll tell you the whole story! Promise! I love you and I always will… xxx L"_

Cath started crying, _he'll be fine_, she grabbed her laptop from the desk and began a new chapter of her fan fiction _Carry On, Simon_. She wrote until it was morning and Reagan woke up. "Why are you already awake? You don't have class in the early morning on friday. Oh God, no Cath… Are you writing dirty fan fiction about Simon and Baz again?"

"Goodmorning to you too" Cath said with sarcasm "I couldn't sleep anymore and it is not dirty! They are just gay…!"

"You miss Levi, he?"

"Yes, I do. Is that wrong?"

"No, it isn't. When I was his girlfriend, I also missed him…"

"Everybody would miss him… But Reagan, don't you have class?"

"Oh, shit! Thanks Bitchie! See ya!" Reagan putted on some clothes in a hurry and ran out.

Cath turned on the radio while she wrote fanfiction. There came a song up and Cath started crying.

**I miss you,**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

* * *

Cath and Wren walked back from their class, they had science the last period, which was boring but as long as they were together it wasn't such a disaster.

"Goodbye Wren, say hi to dad from me! See you on Monday." Said Cath when she was at her room. Wren and her dad had made a deal last time, when Wren got alcohol poisoned, she need to come home every weekend.

"See you, Cath, goodluck with writing Simon and Baz! I will read it!"

Cath stepped inside her room, there was a bag on the ground with her clothes. _Her clothes_. "Reagan? Why are my clothes in a bag? Reagan?" Cath walked to the bathroom and saw Reagan putting her clothes also in a bag. "Reagan, what are you doing?"

"Hi Cath! We are going out!"

"But I don't want to go out! I just want to sit on my bed and write fan fiction!"

"No, we are going out!"

"No, please?! No, I don't want to…" Reagan began talking in the middle of her sentence "Cath, do you want to cry all day and write gay stuff? No, I don't think so! And now grab your bag, we are going!"

"But…"

"No, buts! We're going!"

"Reagan, why are we on the highway? Please don't tell me that we're going to some party! I hate parties!"

"I know, just shut up! I'm not telling you!" Reagan turned on the radio and danced and sang along with it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I've changed it a little bit with line breaks. Please read the next chapter and review! **

**(for the persons who want to know what song it was, it is Miss You by Miley Cyrus!)**

**Love, Love, Lola**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading! I was so busy and I wrote this chapter about 20 times but I didn't like it. Then I read this book and it blew me away. And I thought: 'I need to have this in my story!' so here it is; **

Chapter 2 Levi? Is that you?

"Welcome in Arnold! The town of… just welcome in Arnold!" Reagan said while pushing the sleeping Cath.

"Huh? Wait, what?"

"Welcome in Arnold!" Reagen repeated.

"We're in Arnold?" Cath asked confused.

"Yes, sleeping beauty! We are going to see Levi!"

"Oh My God… Reagan! You're the best!" Cath tried to hug Reagan, but it didn't work out, because Reagan was still driving.

"I know already… We are almost there, just another 3 minutes!"

* * *

Reagan rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door. "Oh, hi Reagan and …" She did not sound very ethusiastic.

"Hello, I am Cath Avery."

"Oh… You're the Cather!" This time she did sound ethusiastic. "Nice to finally meet you! I am Marlisse."

"So Levi told you about me … Is he here? I want to talk to him."

"He couldn't stop talking about you!" Marlisse stopped for a moment. "Levi isn't home, he is in the … he is in the … the hospital." She was trying to hold back her tears.

"In the hospital? Why?" she heard Reagan's voice, but she couldn't say a thing nor could she move, she was too shocked.

"Hasn't he told you? He said to me that he had explained everything to you guys."

"No, he hasn't!" Reagan sounded angry. "Cath? Cath? Are you there?"

"Yes, yes, sorry. I need to see him right now!"

"I'll drive the two of you to the hospital." Marlisse said.

_Why didn't he tell me? Does he not trust me? Why is he there? Please let him be okay._

* * *

"We are here for Levi Stewart." Marlisse said to the nurse behind the desk.

"He's in room 118."

Reagan and Cath almost ran to the elevator and walked to Levi's room.

"You can go first, he is your boyfriend."

"Thanks Reag," Cath hold the door handle for a second. "But I don't want to go alone, will you please go with me?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. I'll be right behind you."

Cath opened the door and then immediately stopped. There he was, Levi…

"Cather? What? Why? How? What are you doing here?"

"Reagan and I wanted… We wanted to see you…"

"I will leave you alone." Cath heard the door closing.

Cath tried to start the conversation. "You didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart… I couldn't."

"Will you tell me now?"

"Sure, come here." Levi made room for Cath, she climbed into his bed and Levi gave her a kiss on her head. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Will you please tell me?"

"Okay…" Levi said with a big, big sigh.

* * *

"But after the surgery you can rest in your house at campus right?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetie. If something is wrong, I need to go to the hospital immediately. Sorry!"

"But I can stay with you and … and bring you to the hospital!"

"I am too unstable, Cather. Sorry, I also want to be there, at campus with you, in my house with my roommates, but I can't. Sorry."

"Stupid heart!" Cath said directed to Levi's heart. "When is the surgery?"

"In a hour…"

"If… When you come out, I'll be there waiting for you…"

"Thats sweet. And don't worry, I am strong! I probably need to talk to Reagan now. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Levi…"

"I love you too."

* * *

Reagan, Cath and Marlisse were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for a nurse or doctor to say that Levi was okay. Cath was worried – as always – Reagan and Marlisse tried to calm her.

"He will be okay, Cath. He is strong!"

"I know Marlisse, but I…"

"Cath, just relax. I know him since we're five and he has always been strong!"

"Has he had a heart surgery before?" Cath asked Marlisse.

"Yes, when he was twelve. Bad heart conditions run in the family."

It was silent for a moment, then a nurse came through the door.

"Levi is in the ICU, the surgery has gone … ehm …"

"He is in the ICU? Why? What's wrong with him?" Cath asked.

"Well… his heart works good again but he is unconsious."

"What? NO! He can't be…" Cath couldn't talk anymore the tears came rolling down too fast.

"How can he be unconsious?" Marlisse questioned.

"Actually, I don't know… He… He just shut down, once we lost track and his heart stopped, but we got him back on." The nurse answered. "If you want you can see him."

"I can see him?" Cath asked the nurse.

"Are you immediate family?"

"But nurse, she really needs to see him!" Marlisse sounded desperate. "Please, can she see him? Please…"

"I am really sorry, but only immediate family."

_Stupid nurse! I need to see him, I care about him! He is my boyfriend! And I love him!_

* * *

Levi's POV

_Here I am, sitting in a chair, in a hospital room, watching myself. There I am, laying in a hospital bed, in the ICU, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to come, waiting for Cath._

* * *

Marlisse walked back into the waiting room, her eyes were red, she cried.

"How is he?" Cath asked without looking up to Marlisse.

"He … is … well … Levi …" Between every word was a sigh, a big sigh, tears came down her face and Cath started to cry harder.

"How are you, Marlisse?" Reagan asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm fine, just shocked."

"Can we see him?" Reagan asked and Cath started to cry harder. "Or can Cath at least see him?"

"No. Sorry Reagan, still immediate family only."

"Well, okay …"

It was silent.

"Maybe you should go home , get some sleep. Both of you." Marlisse said kindly.

"I am not leaving Levi alone, I don't want him waking up and looking around for family or friends who aren't around." Cath responded almost angry. "Sorry, Marlisse, sorry."

"It's okay Cath. I know you don't mean to be angry." Marlisse sat across Cath, Cath looked up. "His dad and sisters will come soon, so he'll not be alone."

It was silent again.

Then Reagan broke it. "I am going home, I'm tired." She stood up and walked to Marlisse. "Will you call me when something happens?"

"Sure, bye, sleep well Reagan."

* * *

Levi's POV

_Here I am, walking through the halls, looking for Cath. There she is, with mom, waiting for me, waiting to see me, crying._

* * *

Levi's POV

_There they are, all of them, the people I care about._

_There she is, the nurse, talking to them._

_There it is, a smile, Cath is smiling, I smile._

_There she goes, through the door, towards me, she doesn't see me, nobody sees me, the me who is walking through the hospital, walking behind Cath, almost running._

* * *

Levi's POV

_Here I am, watching myself, listening to Cath._

* * *

"Just listen," Cath talked soft and slowly. "Stay." Tears came rolling down her face. "There's no word for what happend to you. There's no good side of it. But there is something to live for. And I'm not talking about me, but about your family. It's just … I don't know. Maybe I'm talking shit. I know I'm in shock. All I can thing about is how fucked up it would be for your life to end here, now.

I'll do whatever you want. I'll quit writing, go with you to Arnold and help on the range. But if you need me to go away, I'll do that, too. That would suck, but I'd do it. I can lose you like that if I don't lose you today. I'll let you go. If you stay. Everyone needs to see your smile, because it is an amazing smile. If you live or you die it is all up to you. But please stay."

* * *

Cath walked back to the waiting room, her face was red, her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"How is it?" Judith, Levi's youngest sister, asked.

"I don't know … I mean, it is just there, nothing else but Levi and some tubes." Cath looked around, there was no one except Judith in the room. "Where is everybody?"

"Eating in the cafeteria."

"Oh … aren't you hungry? Because I am!"

"I've eaten already, but you can go. I'll wait here."

* * *

Levi's POV

_Here I am, in the waiting room again, sitting next to her, Judith, waiting for her to ask, to ask the nurse for me._

_Here I am, sitting next to her, my girl, eating gravioli, drinking water, me loving her, me never giving her up._

* * *

**A/N: Finally I finished chapter 2 and I think it is a bit weird but sweet. I've chosen some names for Levi's sisters because they are not in the book, here they are in order: Eve, Tamar, Ruth and Judith. Please review if you like them and also review if you don't like them and wan other names, Judith can not be changed because I've already used it and I like Judith the most. You will probably see some parts or quotes from books or movies or tv shows because I like to use things that have been used already. Like in this chapter: "Okay? Okay." (The Fault In Our Stars), a part of If I Stay and a very little thing of Hannah Montana: "yeah, sure, of course."**

**Reviews are welcome and if you like the story please share it with your friends.**

**Love, Love, Lola**


End file.
